<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Don't Leave by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767621">Please, Don't Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky x Reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, sad sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells you and Bucky about going back in the past and staying there. Despite saying you’re okay with it, you two take it a lot harder than Steve will ever know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky x Reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Don't Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bucky sit on the porch of Tony and Pepper’s cabin. Your hand is clutching Bucky’s in efforts to keep you grounded. Steve is-He wants to go back in time and stay there. He wants to be with Peggy and get a taste of that normal life he’s always wanted, always deserved. </p><p>No matter how much your hearts are breaking, you can’t deny Steve that. Neither you or Bucky have the heart to say, “No, stay with us,” because Steve doesn’t deserve that. You both love him, God, do you both love him so much. But if this is what he wants, you can’t deny him that.</p><p>The night before he plans on putting back the stones, the three of you are in the Starks’ guest room. Beneath you, lies Steve. His blonde hair is tousled, clinging to his sweaty forehead as he watches you ride him. You watch his face scrunch up every so often in pleasure. </p><p>Behind you, Bucky is pounding his cock into Steve’s ass. Steve requested he wanted to feel both you, just one last time before he leaves. As he’s fucking Steve, Bucky has his metal arm wrapped around your waist, trying to keep you as close to him as possible. He’s needs to feel grounded. You’re his anchor, his only one now. </p><p>“Fuck, Bucky!” Steve gasps and all three of you know he’s close. </p><p>“Please, Steve,” you plead, “Lemme feel you.”</p><p>“Fill ‘er up, Stevie. One last time.” three words from Bucky and Steve’s toppling over the edge of his climax. </p><p>He grunts, thrusting his hips into you a little to help him ride through it. His eyes are on you and they’re shining, with love, with heartbreak. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before you and Bucky are toppling over the edge as well. First you, and you fall onto Steve’s chest in a hot, sweaty, panting mess. Then Bucky, who pulls out of Steve’s ass, pumping his seed onto his ass and yours. He’ll never get to see this sight again. </p><p>After all three of you are down from your highs, you lay in bed together, legs and arms tangled within each other. You’re smack dab in the middle with your two super soldiers on both sides. The three of you fall asleep with tears in your eyes, whispers of “I’ll always love you,” falling into the night.</p><p>___________________</p><p>You’re clutching Bucky’s hand, harder this time. Steve is dressed and ready. He pulls Bucky in for a hug, “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” he says.</p><p>Bucky allows a twitch of his lips, “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” </p><p>Steve moves to you know, you pull him in for a deep kiss and then murmur against his lips, “Be safe. I love you.”</p><p>“I will, and I love you too. Always.” he steps back and gives Sam a nod, receiving a nod back. After telling Bruce, he’s ready, he’s gone within seconds. </p><p>Bucky knows you don’t have any super strength, but with how tight you’re gripping his hand and the pain he’s feeling, he might think otherwise. </p><p>You and he watch as Sam and Bruce start arguing as to why Steve hasn’t appeared back yet. You let out a deep and shaky breath. He’s gone. He’s really gone. But at least he’s happy and that’s what truly matters. </p><p>Bucky looks out into the distance and something catches his eye. He tugs you along as he walks forward to get a better look. You follow his line of sight and you’re confused. </p><p>After calling the attention of Sam, the three of you walk the distance to another side of the lake. </p><p>You gasp, “Is that-”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky says. </p><p>The two of you watch as Sam hesitantly approaches the now much older Steve. You can’t hear what they’re saying, but you’re sure Bucky can. You gasp again when Steve pulls out a shield, Sam’s shield. A sense of pride swells in your heart because Sam deserves to be Captain America. </p><p>They exchange a few words and then Sam helps the elderly Steve to his feet, “Bet you’re feeling your age now, eh, Rogers?” Sam can’t help but quip as Steve approaches you and Bucky. You let out a watery laugh, a tear escaping your eye and you quickly wipe it away.</p><p>Steve gives you two a withered smile, reaching over and picking up your hands, that still remain intertwined, “You’ll be okay,” he pats your hand, “I wouldn’t have left unless I knew that you two were going to be okay.”</p><p>Bucky nods in understanding, a sad smile on his face.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>You and Bucky take up Steve’s apartment. It’s weird living there and knowing he’s not coming back. Everything there reminds you of him, obviously. But this is a new life, a life without Steve and you need to move on.  </p><p>You and Bucky work on packing up all of Steve’s things, sorting them into donations, keeps, or give to present Steve. In the donations are mostly his clothes, save for some that you and Bucky wanted to keep and use. In the keeps are mostly pictures, letters, little momentums that you felt deserved to be used and seen. In the ‘give to Steve box’, it’s mostly books and art supplies. With him now living in a retirement home, you figured he’d want something to keep him occupied. </p><p>Steve didn’t have much, so it didn’t take long to remove his stuff, leaving the things you wanted and need, and getting rid of everything else. This was start of a new life. </p><p>And starting a new life meant christening the place.</p><p>You writhed under Bucky from the pleasurable pain of every thrust he’s giving you. The bed is squeaking loud and the headboard is banging against the wall. You’re sure you’ll receive a noise complaint later. </p><p>As Bucky is pounding into you, his face is nuzzled into your neck, his teeth and tongue scraping your skin. Licking. Biting. His breathing is broken and heavy. </p><p>You think everything is fine until Bucky lets out a heartbroken sob. You come to the conclusion that he’s not as okay with Steve’s departure as he appears, and, honestly, neither are you. </p><p>“Bucky,” you say his name softly. You try to push him back to look at him, but he clings to you, hiding his face in your neck. </p><p>“Please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“You’re all I have left. Please, don’t leave.” you feel the drops of tears falling onto your skin, pooling and cascading.</p><p>Your arms wrap around Bucky’s shoulders and you hold him tight against you as he cries. Your own eyes start to water and, soon enough, you’re crying as well and just as hard. </p><p>“I’ll never leave you, Bucky never. We can get through this together. Steve believes we can get through this, that we’ll be okay. Let’s prove to him that we can.”</p><p>He whimpers into your neck, “I miss him.”</p><p>You let out a deep, shaky breath, “I know. I miss him too. But we’ll get through this. We’re gonna be okay.” and you keep saying those words until both of your crying has died down. </p><p>“We’ll get through this. We’re gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>